Heat: Beta?
by Laela Park
Summary: Last Chapter! Hasrat yang tersembunyi. Jati diri yang tak diketahui. Tertutup, berharap tak menjadi lebih buruk. Cast: Member Got7/Pairing: JaeSon/Jaebum Jackson. Alpha/Omega/Omegaverse/M/BL/NC/Lemon/Yaoi/OOC.
1. Chapter 1

**HEAT**

 **JAESON/IM JAEBUM|WANG JACKSON**

 **GOT7/ROMANCE/M/ALPHA/OMEGA/OMEGAVERSE/BL/OOC**

 **ALL CAST BELONGS TO GOD AND THEMSELF**

WARNING!

IF YOU DON'T LIKE BOYS LOVE/SHOUNEN AI/YAOI, PLEASE JUST IGNORE IT.

.

.

Gelincir roda-roda kecil menggelitik tiap pendengaran yang terpasang. Rentetan koper-koper berbaris menunggu akan tuannya yang mulai mendarat. Ratusan pasang mata pun bergeriliya mencari mereka yang telah tiba. Menjemput mereka yang telah lama dinanti. Namun tidak dengan dirinya, dirinya yang melenggang meninggalkan kerumunan.

"Huwaaaa.. Korea, i'm comiiiing." Teriaknya setelah berhasil keluar dari kerumunan. Meninggalkan tempat di mana orang-orang berkumpul dari berbagai daerah bahkan negara lain, sebuah tempat yang biasa mereka sebut dengan bandara. Dengan dua buah koper yang cukup besar dalam genggamannya, ia meningggalkan bandara dengan menggunakan taxi sebagai tumpangannya menuju tempat tujuannya.

" _Annyeong ahjushi, Gocheok Hyundai Apartement, please._ " Ucapnya pada supir taxi yang membawanya.

Mereka pun melaju menuju tempat yang telah ditentukan. Ia pun memilih menyamankan tubuhnya di kursi penumpang. Melepaskan semua atribut yang mengganggu pandangan dan geraknya. Menampakkan wajah tampannya yang sejak keberangkatannya ia sembunyikan.

"Ahh.. Sepertinya wajah anda tidak asing." Ujar sang supir dengan ragu setelah melihat wajah penumpangnya.

"Benarkah? Apa anda mengenal saya _Ahjushi?_ " Tanyanya dengan antusias, berharap sang supir benar-benar mengenalnya.

"Hmm.. Ahh.. Kalau tidak salah, bukankah anda idol asal Cina itu, yang pernah ikut acara Real Man? _Mianhanda_ saya lupa nama anda." Jawab sang supir sedikit ragu, takut akan tebakannya salah.

"Ahh.. Benar, itu saya. Tidak saya sangka ternyata ada yang mengenal saya di Korea. Apa kau tahu _ahjushi?_ Saya sempat berpikir. _'Apakah ada yang mengenal saya?' 'Apakah ada yang mengetahui lagu saya?' 'Apakah ada yang kan menikmati penampilan saya nanti'?_ dan pemikiran-pemikiran yang lainnya. Saya sangat khawatir akan hal itu." Jelas ia panjang lebar, mencurahkan kekhawatirannya kepada sang supir yang baru ia kenal.

"Hahahaha... Anda terlalu merendahkan diri. Tak perlu khawatir, anda cukup terkenal di negara kami." Balas sang supir, menanggapi kekhawatiran penumpangnya.

" _Jinjjayo ahjushi_? Syukurlah." Ia menghela nafas, seakan bebannya telah hilang. Menciptakan kekehan kecil dari sang supir yang melihat tingkah berlebihan penumpangnya.

"Ah.. Saya baru ingat, Jackson. Yah nama anda Jackson bukan? Anak saya sangat menyukai lagu-lagu anda. Anda menuju Gocheok untuk acara festival bukan? Anak saya sudah memesan tiketnya." Tutur sang supir setelah mengingat nama penumpangnya.

" _Seriously, sir_? Kebetulan sekali bukan. Kira-kira apa yang bisa saya berikan untuk anak anda yah? Apakah saya harus selfie aegyo dengan tanda tangan?" Celoteh Jackson, setelah dia mengetahui bahwa orang yang sedang mengantarnya adalah orang tua dari penggemarnya. Ia pun mencari sesuatu di dalam tasnya, mencari sesuatu yang dapat ia berikan kepada penggemarnya.

"Hahahaha.. Anda tak perlu melakukan itu. Anak saya pasti akan sangat senang walau hanya mendengar cerita bahwa ayahnya mengantarkan idolanya." Ujar sang supir dengan senyuman di wajahnya, dan kekehan juga keluar dari bibirnya ketika melihat berbagai ekspresi yang di keluarkan penumpangya. ' _Pria baik'_ dalam benaknya akan Jackson.

"Kenapa anda datang sendiri? Kemana menejer anda?" Tanya sang supir sedikit heran, mengapa seorang idol pergi untuk urusan pekerjaan tanpa seorang menejer.

"Oh.. Menejer saya tiba-tiba sakit, jadi tidak bisa datang menemani saya." Jawab Jackson dengan santai, masih sibuk dengan pencariannya.

"Tidak ada yang menggantikan?" Lanjut sang supir.

"AH.. KETEMU!" Teriak Jackson tiba-tiba, sambil memperlihatkan sebuah gantungan mungil dengan bandul berbentuk seekor anjing.

"Ini untuk anak anda, dan tolong sampaikan terima kasih saya padanya karena sudah mendukung saya." Ujarnya kepada sang supir sambil menyerahkan gantungan tersebut. Tak lupa senyuman manis melekat di wajahnya.

"Anda membuat saya terkejut. Seharusnya anda tak perlu melakukan ini. Tapi saya akan menyampaikannya. Anak saya pasti akan menjerit setelah mendapatkan ini. _Kamsahamnida_." Ujar sang supir.

Mereka pun terus berbincang selama dalam perjalanan. Membicarakan akan karirnya, akan keluarganya. Melupakan segala lelahnya akibat perjalanan sebelumnya dan menikmati perjalanannya kini. Memperhatikan ramainya kota Seoul dan indahnya sungai Han yang ia lalui.

.

Setelah satu jam perjalanan, Jackson sampai pada tempat tujuannya. Sebuah apartement yang cukup besar di daerah Gochoek, tidak jauh dari tempat ia akan perfom nanti. Sebuah stadium baseball yang sangat besar di daerah Gocheok, Seoul. Sebuah tempat yang akan menjadi panggungnya bersama dengan idol-idol lainya pada acara Asian Music Festival dua minggu ke depan, Gocheok Sky Dome.

" _Kamsahamnida, ahjushi._ " Pamit Jackson. Ia pun beregagas memasuki apartementnya yang akan ia tinggali selama dua minggu ke depan.

"Pergi tanpa menejer ternyata merepotkan. Cepatlah sembuh _hyung_." Doanya untuk menejernya, tak ingin mengerjakan segalanya sendirian. Manja.

"Kira-kira seperti apa orang yang akan menjadi roomateku yah?" Tanyanya pada dirinya sendiri sambil memasuki apartementnya tanpa memastikan dahulu apakah sudah ada orang lain yang datang lebih dulu darinya.

Ia pun dengan santai memasuki kamarnya. Hingga ia terpaku setelah melihat sosok lainnya yang sudah ada di dalam kamarnya. Sosok lain yang kini hanya berbalutkan handuk basah pada pinggangnya, mengekspos bagian atas tubuh kekarnya. Membuat wajah Jackson memanas seketika.

"Ahh Ahh.. _Mianhae jeongmal mianhae,_ aku tidak mengetuk terlebih dahulu." Ujar Jackson sedikit tergagap dan sontak membalikkan badannya.

"Kau bukan seorang gadis." Balas sosok itu dengan dingin. Dengan santai ia memakai pakaiannya, menghiraukan Jackson yang kini tersungut akan komentarnya. Mendapat perlakuan demikian, Jackson pun langsung membalikkan badannya dan berlenggang menuju tempat tidur yang ia yakin adalah miliknya.

" _Kenapa aku harus sekamar dengan seorang alpha? Huft.."_ Keluhnya membatin. Tanpa banyak bicara, ia merapikan semua barang-barangnya. Mengeluarkan seluruh isi kopernya dan menatanya pada lemari yang telah tersedia. Hingga ia merasakan hawa dingin pada tengkuknya. Ia pun membalikkan tubuhnya, dan..

"HUWAAAAAAA!" Teriak Jackson, terperanjat karena teman sekamarnya yang tiba-tiba berada di hadapannya. Ia pun mengambil jarak dari sosok yang masih menatapnya intens.

"Kau apa?" Tanya pria itu masih dengan nada dinginnya.

"Aku apa?" Tanya balik Jackson, tidak mengerti dengan pertanyaan dari sosok dihadapannya.

"Aku alpha, kau?" Tanyanya kembali setelah memberitahu akan dirinya.

"Aahh.. A.. aku beta." Jawab Jackson sedikit tergagap, karena sosok dihadapanya masih menatapnya dengan intens dengan jarak yang sangat dekat dengan wajahnya.

"Beta?" Ia menaikkan sebelah alisnya, tidak yakin dengan jawaban yang ia dengar. Jackson pun hanya menjawab dengan anggukkan kepala untuk meyakinkan sosok tersebut. Meski raut wajahnya masih ragu, namun sosok itu memilih kembali ke tempat tidurnya.

"Im Jaebum, panggil aku Jaebum saja." Ia, Im Jaebum, memperkenalkan dirinya kepada pria di hadapnnya yang akan menjadi teman sekamarnya untuk beberapa pekan ke depan.

"Jackson, Wang Jackson _Imnida_. Benarkah aku boleh memanggil Jaebum? Setahuku di Korea sangat polite mengenai usia. Usiaku dua bulan lebih muda dari padamu. Tapi karena kau mengizinkanku memanggil Jaebum. Maka aku akan panggil demikian. Jaebum-ah. Hehehe." Balas Jackson memperkenalkan dirinya.

"Kau tahu tentang diriku?" Tanya Jaebum heran.

"Tentu saja, siapa yang tidak mengetahui dirimu. Seorang idol yang terkenal dengan b-boy-nya. Aku sering melihat penampilanmu. Seorang b-boy. Yo, b-boy king, yo." Jawab Jackson dengan antusias. Tubuhnya bergerak tak beraturan seakan sedang menari. Menggambarkan kekagumannya akan teman sekamarnya.

"Kalau begitu panggil aku _Hyung_!" Celetuk Jaebum memutuskan, membuat Jackson menghentikan gerakan anehnya.

"Ne? Baru tadi kau memintaku memanggil Jaebum saja, tapi mengap.." Protes Jackson terhenti ketika sebuah handuk sudah mendarat di wajahnya.

"Segeralah mandi dan tidur! Kau pasti lelah setelah perjalanan panjangmu." Ujar Jaebum kepada Jackson, yang entah mengapa membuat hati Jackson menghangat.

"Ne." Patuh Jackson yang langsung menuju kamar mandi, meninggalkan Jaebum yang mulai merebahkan diri di atas tempat tidur empuknya.

.

Hawa panas menguasai tubuhnya. Rasa gelisah pun menguasai dirinya. Tempat tidur nyamannya berubah seakan menyakitinya. Ia pun membuka matanya. Menangkap dalam pandangnya sosok yang terlelap di seberang tempat tidurnya. Ia perhatikan wajah yang terlelap itu dalam remang. Wajah itu terlihat gusar, tubuh itu pun tak nyaman di tempat tidurnya.

" _Mimpi burukkah?_ " Ia pun menghampiri sosok yang terlelap dalam gusar.

" _Jackson, ireona!_ Jackson-ah!" Ia berusaha membangunkan sosok yang ia panggil Jackson. Namun Jackson tetap tidak terbangun, maka ia memutuskan mendudukkan tubuhnya pada ranjang Jackson. Ia tepuk pelan pipi Jackson sambil memanggil namanya. Ia lakukan berkali-kali untuk membangunkan Jackson. Jackson tetap tidak terbangun, namun ketegangan di wajah Jackson mulai mengendur. Dengan perlahan, wajah itu menunjukkan ketenangan.

Setelah melihat Jackson kembali tenang dalam tidurnya. Ia menghentikan pergerakannya, namun tangannya masih senantiasa berada di pipi Jackson dan ibu jarinya mulai bergerak membelai lembut permukaan pipi Jackson. Ia terus melakukannya bersamaan dengan hilangnya rasa gundah yang ia rasakan sebelumnya. Mungkinkah ia merasakan juga kegelisahan yang Jackson rasakan? Dan menghilang setelah Jackson kembali tenang dalam tidurnya?

" _Itu hanya kebetulan."_ Gumamnya dalam hati. Ia pun bergegas kembali tidur.

-Nappeun Bamie-

"HOAAAAMM.." Menggeliat dalam tidurnya, Jackson menguap kuat dengan mulut terbuka cukup lebar namun matanya senantiasa terpejam. Dan kembali bergelut dalam selimutnya.

 _Sreekk.._

Terdengar suara gesekan ring tirai dengan penyanggahnya. Bergeser dengan arah berlawanan, membiaskan cahaya yang terhalang karenanya. Membuat ia yang terpejam terusik untuk membuka netranya.

"Mimpi indah, hm?" Tanya sang pelaku pembuka tirai kepada sosok yang kini mendudukkan diri dari tidurnya.

"Ne." Jawabnya singkat dengan senyuman merekah di wajahnya.

"Aish, setelah mengganggu tidurku semalam, sekarang kau terbangun dengan wajah tanpa berdosa seperti itu." Protes Jaebum mengingat kejadian semalam.

"Ye? Memangnya apa yang sudah aku lakukan semalam? Apa aku tidur mendengkur? Atau jangan-jangan akau melindur dan tiba-tiba memelukmu dalam tidur? Apa aku benar-benar mengganggu?" Tanya Jackson bertubi-tubi, takut ia telah melakukan hal yang memalukan di hari pertamanya bersaama dengan orang itu.

"Apa kau sering melakukan itu?" Tanya balik Jaebum.

"Terkadang hehehe." Jawab Jackson sambil menggaruk pelipisnya, sedikit malu dengan kebiasan tidurnya.

" _Aigo_. Sudah lupakan. Sekarang cepat basuh wajahmu, kita sarapan." Titah Jaebum.

"Wah, apa kau akan memasak untuk kita berdua?" Tanya Jackson bahagia. Tak menyangka bahwa teman sekamarnya sungguh baik.

"Jangan harap, Cepat!"

Lupakan apa yang dipikirkan Jackson tadi. Ia tarik kembali kata-katanya barusan setelah mendengar perkataan Jaebum. Bergegas ke kamar mandi sebelum mendengar kata-kata dingin lagi dari bibir Jaebum.

Setelah beberapa menit Jackson menyelesaikan ritualnya di kamar mandi. Ia bergegas menuju ruang tengah apartement mereka. Setibanya di sana ia sudah disuguhkan dengan semangkuk sup dan segelas susu hangat.

"Aku semakin lapar." Gumam Jackson setelah melihat sarapan di meja makannya.

"Makanlah selagi hangat." Titah Jaebum lagi. Namun berbeda dengan titah-titah sebelumnya. Sekarang terdengar lebih hangat. Membuat Jackson sedikit heran dengan perlakuan Jaebum yang berubah-ubah. Ia pun memilih langsung menurut, dari pada ia harus melihat lagi Jaebum yang begitu dingin kepadanya.

 _Drrttt.. Drrtt.. Drrtt.._

Terdengar suara getaran dari ponsel Jackson. Menandakan sebuah pesan telah masuk.

 **From: Makkipoo**

 **To : Jackson**

" **Kenapa baru mengabariku setelah kau sampai, Pabo? Jam 9 datanglah ke Caffe Bene seberang Sky Dome. Temui aku di sana."**

Setelah membacanya, Jackson pun membalasnya. Menyetujui akan pertemuannya.

"Apa rencanamu siang ini? Kita baru akan latihan sore ini." Tanya Jaebum mengawali percakapan pagi mereka.

"Aku akan menemui temanku dulu. Kami sudah lama tidak bertemu secara langsung." Jawab Jackson.

"Oh." Respon singkat Jaebum, tak tahu lagi apa yang harus ia katakan.

"Oh ya, kenapa kau juga menginap?" Tanya Jackson heran. Bukankah lebih nyaman tinggal di rumah sendiri.

"Kau tahu berapa lama waktu yang dibutuhkan dari Goyang ke sini?" Tanya Jaebum yang disambut dengan gelengan kepala dari lawan bicaranya.

"2 jam." Terang Jaebum, menjawab pertanyaan Jackson sebelumnya.

"Ohh.. Pasti sangat melelahkan bila harus pulang pergi untuk latihan di sini." Ujar Jackson menyimpulkan.

Mengapa mereka harus latihan dari jauh hari di sini? Mengapa mereka tidak latihan di agensi mereka masing-masing? Itu karena mereka akan melakukan konser megah, yang mereka namai Asian Music Festival. Di mana para Idol dari berbagai negara di Asia berkumpul. Dan tentu banyak kolaborasi dari beberapa idol dilakukan, yang tentu mereka tidak bisa melakukannya di agensi mereka masing-masing.

"Apa yang kau minum?" Tanya Jaebum yang melihat Jackson menelan beberapa pil.

"Vitamin." Jawab Jackson singkat, masih berusaha menelan pilnya.

"Kau yakin hanya vitamin? Temanku juga meminum pil itu. Tapi dia tidak pernah memberitahuku itu pil untuk apa." Tanya Jaebum kembali, masih penasaran dengan pil yang diminum Jackson, karena salah satu temannya juga meminumnya. Namun temannya selalu menghindar ketika ditanya akan hal itu.

"Entahlah, mama hanya memberitahuku bahwa aku harus meminumnya. Terutama saat memasuki bulan Maret. Sejak kecil, jika memasuki bulan Maret kondisi tubuhku akan sedikit berubah. Dan pil ini yang mengatasinya. Tapi aku heran, kemarin aku lupa meminumnya. Tetapi aku bisa tidur dengan lelap semalam. Biasanya aku tidak akan bisa tidur jika belum meminumnya." Terang Jackson panjang lebar. Menjawab alasan mengapa semalam Jackson menggangu tidur Jaebum.

"Ei, jadi karena itu." Jaebum memasang wajah lelah. Sepertinya ke depannya ia akan sering mengingatkan Jackson untuk meminum pilnya, jika ia tak ingin tidurnya terganggu.

"Habiskan sarapanmu. Aku harus pergi bertemu dengan partner panggungku. Jangan lupa mengunci pintu sebelum pergi. Aku berangkat." Pamit Jaebum setelah merapikan bekas sarapannya.

"Aku seperti sedang diasuh olehnya." Gumam Jackson, mengingat sudah kesekian kali ia dititah oleh Jaebum.

"Baiklah, sebaiknya aku siap-siap. Aku tak ingin Mark menunggu terlalu lama." Ia pun bersiap-siap untuk menemui temannya di tempat yang telah mereka sepakati.

-Nappeun Bamie-

Terlihat beberapa pasangan duduk pada bangku-bangku pelanggan dalam caffe. Menikmati secangkir kopi dan waffle menemaninya. Menyambut pagi mereka dengan sesuatu yang hangat. Termasuk ia yang kini terduduk manis dengan segelas Latte di bangku luar sebuah cafe yang bertuliskan Caffe Bene pada plangnya. Menunggu sosok yang dinantinya.

"Markeuuu..!" Teriak Jackson setelah melihat sosok yang dicarinya.

"Jackson, _Come here!_ " Panggil pria yang Jackson sebut Mark.

"Akhh.. _What's up, Bro? Long time no see._ " Sapa Jackson sambil memeluk Mark dengan erat. Menghantarkan rasa rindunya yang cukup dalam.

" _Bogosipeoyo, Jackson-ah."_ Sambut Mark, membalas pelukan temannya.

" _Nado, hyung. Neomu bogosipeo._ " Ujar Jackson yang masih tak ingin melepaskan pelukannya.

"Ei. Sudahlah. Duduklah dan pesan sesuatu." Titah Mark, menghentikan aksi melepas rindu Jackson. Jackson pun hanya menurut, mendudukkan dirinya dan memesan americano dengan donat sebagai pelengkapnya.

"Bagaimana datang ke Korea seorang diri, hm?" Tanya Mark membuka percakapan mereka.

"Biasa saja, yah walau sedikit merepotkan harus mengurus segalanya sendirian." Jawab Jackson, mengatakan seakan ia dengan mudah dapat melaluinya. Namun wajahnya menggambarkan bahwa ia sangat membencinya.

"Hilangkan sifat manjamu itu. Belajarlah melakukan apapun sendiri, jangan selalu bergantung pada orang lain." Nasihat Mark kepada dongsaengnya yang manja.

"Siapa yang manja? Buktinya aku bisa sampai sini dengan selamat. Kalian saja yang selalu memperlakukanku seperti anak kecil." Sungut Jackson tak terima dikatakan manja.

" _Araso_. Aku takkan mengatakannya lagi. Jadi bagaimana dengan teman sekamarmu?" Tanya Mark merubah topik pembicaraan mereka.

"Kau pasti tahu Im Jaebum bukan. Hah.. Dia benar-benar.. Bagaimana bisa ada manusia setampan dan seseksi dia. _He's so cool, chic and sexy._ " Aku Jackson.

"Setampan itukah? Bahkan aku tak bisa menandinginya?" Tanya Mark, tak ingin kalah di mata Jackson.

"Kau tetap nomer satu _hyung_. Dia terkadang menyebalkan, suka memerintahku seenaknya. Ahh.. Tapi aku tak bisa menolaknya. Dia terlalu tampan dan berkarismatik. Walau sangat dingin tapi terkadang dia juga hangat. Aakkhh.." Terang Jackson dengan ekspresi berubah-ubah sesuai dengan apa yang ia katakan, yang berakhir dengan ia yang kini tertunduk lelah.

"Bukankan kalian baru bertemu kurang dari 12 jam? Sudah banyak sekali penilaianmu terhadapnya. Membuat iri saja." Keluh Mark setelah mendengarnya. Membuatnya merasa tersaingi.

"Jangan mengatakan itu, di saat kau sudah memiliki kekasih." Protes Jackson.

" _Why? I'm your brother?"_ Mark memprotes balik akan respon Jackson sambil meruffle rambut Jackson. Yang tentu dibalas dengan wajah risih dari korbannya. Namun tubuhnya tak menolak akan perlakuan Mark.

"Oh ya _hyung_. Kau tahu pil yang selalu aku minum kan?" Tanya Jackson yang teringat akan pertanyaan Jaebum kepadanya.

" _Wae?_ " Tanya balik dari Mark.

"Apa kau tahu sebenarnya pil apa yang diberikan mama kepadaku?" Jackson melanjutkan tanyanya.

"Lebih baik kau tanya saja pada mama. Tapi kau tidak pernah lupa meminumnya kan?" Jawab Mark, yang malah membuat Jackson semakin penasaran.

"Aku semakin penasaran. Jika kau berkata seperti itu, aku semakin yakin kalau pil ini bukan hanya sekedar vitamin. Akan aku tanya mama nanti. Atau sebaikknya aku mencoba untuk tidak mengkonsumsinya lebih lama?" Celoteh Jackson yang sontak membuat Mark tersedak mendengarnya.

"Jangan pernah berpikir untuk melakukannya."

.

.

 **Bersambung...**


	2. Chapter 2

**HEAT: BETA?**

 **JAESON/IM JAEBUM|WANG JACKSON**

 **GOT7/ROMANCE/M/ALPHA/OMEGA/OMEGAVERSE/BL/OOC**

 **ALL CAST BELONGS TO GOD AND THEMSELF**

WARNING!

IF YOU DON'T LIKE BOYS LOVE/SHOUNEN AI/YAOI, PLEASE JUST IGNORE IT.

.

.

 _ **Chapter 2**_

Semilir angin pada penghujung musim dingin membelai apa saja yang dilaluinya. Aroma tanah hijau mulai menggelitik penciuman. Sang mentari yang tak belama-lama tiap harinya, kini masih bertengger manis pada awal senjanya. Masih memberikan kehangatannya pada apapun yang terbias olehnya.

 _Tek.. tek.. tek.. tek.._

Terlihat Jackson menekan kasar layar pada ponselnya. Barble dalam genggamannya pada tangan lainnya pun ia lempar begitu saja. Menggambarkan kekesalannya akan panggilannya yang tak kunjung mendapat jawaban. Tak mempedulikan bila kerusakan akan terjadi akibat perlakuannya.

"Memaki ponselmu, takkan membuat orang yang kau panggil mengangkat panggilanmu." Komentar Jaebum akan aksi brutal Jackson pada ponselnya.

"Huft.. Apa dia sudah tidak sayang padaku, hyung? Sudah seminggu mama atau papa tidak mengangkat telponku. _Wae?_ " Rengek Jackson karena kedua orang tuanya tidak ada yang memberi kabar padanya.

"Mungkin mereka sedang sibuk." Balas Jaebum, tidak terlalu mempedulikan rengekan roomatenya.

"Sesibuk apapun mereka, pasti mereka menyempatkan untuk mengabariku. Hiks.." Kembali Jackson merengek.

"Mungkin tidak ada sinyal." Jawab Jaebum asal, tidak habis pikir dengan kelakuan Jackson. Manja, itulah yang ada dalam benaknya.

"Sudahlah, cepat bersihkan badanmu. Kita berangkat bersama." Perintah Jaebum, tak ingin mendengar rengekan Jackson kembali dan tidak kuat dengan aroma yang keluar dari tubuh berkeringat Jackson sehabis pemanasan tadi.

"Kita memiliki jadwal latihan yang sama? Okeh, tunggu aku hyung." Mendapat anggukan dari Jaebum, membuatnya semangat dan melupakan rengekannya. Ia pun melesat menuju kamar mandi.

"Sepertinya ada yang salah dengan penciumanku. Huft.. Aku benci penghujung musim dingin." Gerutu Jaebum akan hawa yang mulai menguasainya.

~Nappeun Bamie~

Kini mereka berjalan beriringan sepanjang jalan Gyeongin. Menjelajahi sisi jalan yang menyajikan etalase-etalase cantik yang dipertontonkan. Menikmati hangatnya pancaran matahari di sore hari yang telah lama tak mereka lihat sepanjang musim dingin.

"Tidak bisakah kita berjalan tanpa perlengkapan ini?" Keluh Jackson pada syal tebal yang hampir menutupi separuh wajahnya.

"Kau lihat baliho dan spanduk-spanduk di sepanjang jalan? Semua memuat wajah kita semua. Silahkan jika kau ingin melepasnya. Namun jangan harap aku akan membantumu jika kau tertahan di sini karena serangan fans." Jelas Jaebum atas keluhan Jackson.

"Apa aku setenar itu?" Celetuk Jackson kembali merendah. Namun tak digubris oleh Jaebum. Ia lebih memilih terus berjalan, menghindari keluhan lainnya.

"Hyung, jangan tinggalkan aku, hyuuung." Teriak Jackson karena tertinggal oleh Jaebum.

"Jaebum Hyung?" Panggil Jackson setelah berhasil menyusul Jaebum.

"Hm?"

"Aish.. Sikap dinginmu membuat cuaca hari ini semakin dingin saja." Keluh Jackson atas sikap Jaebum, yang tentu tidak dipedulikan oleh orang yang dibicarakan.

Mereka pun melanjutkan perjalanan mereka dalam diam. Menikmati hawa dingin yang mulai menguasai waktu senja mereka. Hingga salah satu dari mereka menghentikan langkahnya, yakni Jaebum. Langkahnya terhenti dan pandangannya menengadah. Memperhatikan dahan-dahan pada pohon yang berada di hadapannya. Jackson yang melihatnya pun, ikut berhenti dan mengikuti arah pandang Jaebum.

"Musim Semi yah?" Gumam Jackson saat melihat dedaunan mulai terlihat di dahan-dahan pohon yang ada di hadapan mereka.

"Dari nadamu, seperti kau tidak menyukai musim semi. _Wae?_ " Tanya Jaebum yang mendengar gumaman Jackson.

" _Ani_. Aku sangat menyukai musim semi. Hanya saja.." Jackson berhenti, menghirup nafas sejenak sebelum melanjutkan perkataannya.

"Hanya saja, selalu ada yang kurang jika musim semi tiba. Dan saat itu ada masa di mana aku benar-benar tidak bisa beranjak dari kamarku. Itu sangat merepotkan." Terang Jackson dengan helaan nafas berat menyertainya.

"Apa kau mengidap penyakit parah?" Tanya Jaebum spontan.

" _ANI!_ Tolong jangan katankan itu lagi. Itu mengerikan." Sangkal Jackson dengan memasang wajah ngeri.

"Lalu?" Jaebum kembali bertanya.

"Entahlah. Dokter mengatakan bahwa itu wajar. Jadi selama itu bukan sebuah penyakit, aku membiarkannya."

"Ahh.. Sudahlah, tak usah dipikirkan. Lebih baik kita sekarang segera menuju tempat latihan. Di luar mulai dingin." Ajak Jackson langsung mengapit lengan Jaebum. Kembali berjalan beriringan menuju tempat tujuan mereka sebenarnya.

~Nappeun Bamie~

"Tap tap tap.. Hap!"

" and jump!"

"Once more!"

"Sekarang lakukan dengan musik!"

" 1.. 2.. Yap!"

Aba-aba demi aba-aba diserukan. Gerakan demi gerakan dilakukan bersamaan. Musik pengiring pun menggema di seluruh penjuru ruang. Alirah peluh pun tak dapat dihindarkan dari mereka yang memainkan.

"Latihan kita akhiri, _kamsahamnida yeorobeun_." Ucap sang pelatih mengakhiri latihan pada hari itu.

"Kau sepertinya lelah sekali, Jackson-ah?" Tanya sang pelatih yang melihat Jackson kini terbaring di ruang latihan dengan peluh membanjiri tubuhnya.

"Hah.. Hah.. Hah.. Aku belum meminum obatku, hyung." Jawab Jackson kelelahan. Ia pun segera bangkit dan mengambil tasnya untuk mengambil obat yang ia sebutkan tadi.

"Itu obat penambah stamina atau apa?" Tanya sang pelatih yang masih penasaran dengan obat berbentuk pil yang diminum Jackson.

"Sebut saja begitu." Jawab Jackson seadanya. Yah karena ia memang tidak mengetahui pasti obat apa yang sebenarnya ia minum.

"Coba ku lihat?" Pinta sang pelatih. Jackson pun tanpa ragu memberikannya.

"Obat penurun hormon?" Gumam sang pelatih saat melihat komposisi yang tertera pada botol tersebut.

"Kau mengatakan apa, hyung?" Tanya Jackson karena merasa kurang jelas mendengar perkataan pelatihnya.

"Ahh, tidak. Ini hanya tebakanku saja. Berdasarkan beberapa komposisi bahan yang digunakan, itu satahuku adalah untuk menurunkan hormon." Terang sang pelatih agak ragu.

"Kau tahu tentang obat-obatan, hyung?" Tanya Jackson dengan begitu antusias, karena merasa mendapat sedikit pencerahan mengenai obat yang selama ini ia minum.

"Hanya sedikit. Karena ayahku seorang dokter farmasi." Terang sang pelatih, menjelaskan mengapa ia mengetahuinya.

" _Jinjjayo, hyung?_ Jujur saja sebenarnya aku kurang tahu obat apa yang aku minum selama ini. aku meminumnya karena selama ini obat itu berhasil mengatasi masalah kondisi tubuhku yang suka menurun." Tutur Jackson, menjelaskan masalahnya.

"Jadi selama ini kau meminum obat yang kau sendiri tidak tahu untuk apa? Kau ini! yang benar saja." Respon sang pelatih, tak habis pikir dengan kelakuan muridnya yang satu itu.

"Kau ingin tahu ini obat apa?" Tawar sang pelatih, kasihan akan ketidaktahuan Jackson.

"Ne.. Ne.. Bisakah?" Jawab Jackson begitu antusias. Dulu ia tidak begitu mempermasalahkan akan obat itu, karena yang memberikannya adalah orang tuanya sendiri. Yang ia yakin bahwa setiap yang diberikan orang tuanya adalah baik untuknya. Namun, setelah Jaebum memperanyakannya membuat ia jadi benar-benar memikirkannya. Obat seperti apakah yag selama ini ia minum. Naif.

"Jika kau mau, aku akan membawanya pada ayahku untuk memastikan kandungnnya. Namun itu memerlukan waktu yang cukup lama." Tawar sang pelatih.

"Memangnya butuh waktu berapa lama hyung?" Tanya Jackson.

"Aku kira tidak sampai satu minggu." Ujar sang pelatih memperkirakan.

"Hmm.. kalau begitu, ku rasa tak apa." Balasnya mengizinkan.

"Kalau behitu serahkan padaku. kau membawa obat lainnya kan?" Tanya sang pelatih memastikan.

"Ehh.. Tidak. Hehehe.." Jawab Jackson ragu.

"Aishh.. Kau ini." lelah sang pelatih menghadapi kelakuan muridnya yang satu ini.

"Aku tak apa, hyung. Aku akan baik-baik saja." Ujar Jackson meyakinkan.

"Baiklah kalau begitu. Aku akan membawa obatnya, berdoalah hasilnya akan keluar cepat." Putus sang pelatih.

" _Ne, gomawo hyung_." Ujar Jackson berterima kasih. Akhirnya ia dapat mengetahui dengan pasti obat apa yang selama ini ia minum. Semoga.

"Sama-sama. Sekarang pulang dan beristirahatlah." Balas sang pelatih. Mereka pun pulang bersama dengan yang lainnya. Kembali pada masing-masing peraduannya. Merehatkan segala letih pada tubuhnya.

~Nappeun Bamie~

Jaebum jengah dengan apa yang dilihatnya saat ini. Lelah tubuhnya terasa semakin bertambah dengan apa yang kini ia saksikan. Melihat Jackson yang kini berjalan mondar-mandir di hadapannya. Wajah itu terlihat gelisah namun ia tidak tahu akan sebabnya. Dan sosok itu pun tak kunjung menceritakan akan masalahnya. Membuatnya semakin penat karenanya.

"Bisakah kau kembali ke tempat tidurmu dan segera terlelap." Tanya Jaebum, namun lebih terdengar seperti perintah di telinga Jackson.

"Ne." Jawab Singkat Jackson. Ia pun langsung merebahkan tubuhnya. Namun tak lama setelahnya ia kembali terbangun dari tempat tidurnya. Kembali berlaku menyebalkan bagi Jaebum.

"Ck.. Sebenarnya ada apa denganmu, eoh?" Tanya Jaebum sedikit kesal. Tangannya pun tak lepas dari memijat keningnya.

"Hmm.. Ehh.. Hmm.. Aku tidak memiliki pilnya." Jawab Jackson ragu.

"Pil? Pil yang setiap hari kau minum itu?" Tanya Jaebum memastikan. Yang kemudian dibenarkan oleh Jackson.

" _Mwo?_ Bagaimana bisa?" Tanya Jaebum kembali.

"Hmm.. Aku memberikannya kepada pelatihku untuk mengetahui obat apa yang sebenarnya aku minum selama ini." Jawabnya sedikit takut dengan respon Jaebum nantinya.

"Lalu?" Tanya Jaebum kembali.

"A.. Aku takut tidak bisa tidur dan aku takut kondisiku benar-benar menurun." Jawab Jackson apa adanya.

"Lalu mengapa kau berikan kepadanya?"

"Aku penasaran hyung." Sambar Jackson setelah pertanyaan Jaebum terlontar. Menunjukkan rasa keingintahuannya yang teramat.

"Haruskah aku menelponnya lagi? Tapi aku begitu penasaran." Terang Jackson akan kebimbangannya.

"Sudahlah. Yakin saja bahwa semua akan baik-baik saja. Karena itu mulai sekarang jaga kondisimu dengan baik. Dan sekarang cepatlah tidur!" Tutur Jaebum, menyemangati Jackson. Karena bagaimana pun, kegelisahan Jackson akan mempengaruhi kualitas tidurnya. Kejam.

"Huft.. Baiklah." Jackson pun mencoba tenang dan menuruti perkataan Jaebum. Kini ia pun mulai merebahkan tubuhnya. Mencoba merilekskan tubuhnya. Menjauhkan segala pemikiran negatif yang merasukinya. Dan ia pun terlelap. Yang disusul Jaebum setelahnya.

~Nappeun Bamie~

Kegelisahan kembali menguasai tubuhnya yang terlelap. Namun dengan kegelisahan yang berbeda dari malam sebelumnya ketika pertama kali kedatangannya. Ia rasakan sekujur tubuhnya memanas. Nafasnya sedikit terasa berat, dan naluri lelakinya entah mengapa secara tiba-tiba mendatanginya. Ia pun memutuskan bangun dari tidurnya.

Ia dudukkan dirinya di tempat tidurnya. Ia lihat jam weaker di atas lacinya. Jam 04.00 dini hari. Waktu yang menunjukkan terlalu pagi untuk seseorang terbangun dari tidurnya. Ia lirik Jackson yang terlelap di sebrang tempat tidurnya. Terlihat Jackson yang terlelap dengan tenang dalam tidurnya sambil memeluk sebuah guling. Sebuah guling miliknya yang entah sejak kapan sudah berada dalam dekapan Jackson.

Ia hampiri tempat tidur Jackson. Ia perhatikan wajah manis pria yang tertidur di sana. Yang entah mengapa ia merasa iri dengan guling dalam dekapan Jackson. Ia terus perhatikan wajah yang begitu damai itu. Hingga pandangannya tertuju pada bibir mungil Jackson yang semakin berisi ketika dia tertidur, membuat naluri lelakinya kembali merasukinya.

"Hahh.. Pergantian musim dingin menuju musim semi yah. Suhu yang sangat cocok untuk.." Ia hentikan perkataannya. Pikirannya berkelana semakin liar.

"Akhh.. Jogging sepertinya sedikit membantu." Ia pun memutuskan. Lari ringan di pagi hari sepertinya akan sedikit meredam hasratnya. Ia pun bersiap-siap. Tak lupa meninggalkan sebuah memo untuk Jackson.

 _ **Jika kau bangun sebelum aku kembali, susul aku di Sky Dome.**_

 _ **Jaebum**_

" _Semoga aku tidak bertemu dengan seorang omega."_ Doanya membatin. Ia pun meninggalkan apartement.

Satu jam setengah telah berlalu. Kini ia terduduk di depan sebuah mini market dengan kopi hangat menemaninya. Mengistirahatkan kakinya setelah berlari mengelilingi kota. Setelah ia rasa tenaganya telah terisi kembali, ia pun beranjak melanjutkan aktivitasnya kembali. Melanjutkan larinya. Sesampainya ia di depan stadiun, ia melihat seorang laki-laki dengan hoodie berwarna hitam yang tidak asing di matanya. Ia pun menghampiri pria tersebut.

"Kau datang lebih cepat dari perkiraanku." Ujarnya pada sosok berhoodie.

"Aku sudah di sini setengah jam yang lalu, kau tahu!" Keluh pria itu karena telah lama menunggu.

" _Mianhae,_ aku tak menyangka kau akan secepat itu menyusulku. Sebagai ucapan maaf, aku akan mentraktirmu sarapan." Tawar Jaebum.

"Benarkah? Kau yang terbaik hyung." Balas pria itu dengan wajah yang sangat senang, bahkan lakunya seperti anak kecil. Tak terlihat berlebihan baginya, namun terlihat menggemaskan.

"Tapi sebelumnya, temani aku berlari. Ne, Jackson-ah?" Pinta Jaebum kepada pria itu yang teryata adalah Jackson.

"Dengan senang hati." Jawab Jackson. Mereka pun melanjutkan lari mereka. Menghirup udara segar di sepanjang kota Gocheok. Menikmati momen bersama yang jarang mereka lakukan.

Seperti yang dijanjikan. Kini mereka sudah berada di sebuah Mc. Donald yang buka 24 jam di daerah tersebut. Mereka pun mencari tempat yang nyaman untuk mereka tempati.

"Tunggulah di sini, aku yang memesan." Imbau Jaebum, menawarkan layanannya, yang dituruti Jackson.

Selama menunggu, Jackson pandangi jalanan sepi yang ada di depannya. Begitu tenang, karena belum banyak orang yang beraktivitas di jam ini. Namun kini pandangannya teralihkan pada sosok yang kini sudah ada terduduk di hadapannya.

"Mark hyung, sedang apa kau di sini?" Tanya Jackson pada pria yang ada di hadapannya.

"Aku hanya sedang lewat, dan melihat kau dengan pria itu." Tunjuk Mark pada pria yang sedang membawa makanan menuju meja mereka, Jaebum.

"Ahh kebetulan sekali, makanlah bersama kami di sini." Pinta Jackson pada Mark.

"Tidak perlu, aku hanya ingin melihat dari dekat pria yang sekamar denganmu, Jackson." Tolaknya. Setelahnya jaebum pun datang dengan makanan memenuhi nampannya. Hingga pandangan mereka pun saling bertemu.

" _Alpha."_ Batin keduanya.

"Ah.. Jaebum hyung, ini Mark. Temanku yang sempat aku bicarakan waktu itu. Atau lebih tepatnya dia adalah sepupuku. Dan Mark hyung, ini Jaebum. Teman sekamarku." Jackson mengenalkan keduanya. Mereka pun saling bersalaman.

"Senang bertemu denganmu." Sapa keduanya terlihat ramah. Namun aura dari keduanya menggambarkan sebaliknya. Aura persaingan yang terlihat nyata.

"Musim yang tepat untuk mencari mangsa bukan?" Tanya Mark pada Jaebum dengan nada menantang.

"Kau benar." Jawab Jaebum sinis. Bibirnya pun tak lepas dari seringai yang khas di wajahnya.

"Jackson-ah. Habiskan makananmu. Aku pamit." Pamit Mark, setelah menyelesaikan tujuannya.

"Cepat sekali." Keluh Jackson, karena Mark yang hanya sebentar menemaninya.

"Kita akan bertemu lagi." Ujar Mark memberikan pengertian. Senyuman hangat pun tak lepas dari wajahnya.

"Dan Jackson, berhati-hatilah dengan pria itu." Imbau Mark, dan langsung meninggalkan tempat tersebut.

"Ya, dan hati-hatilah di jalan, Mark Hyung." Salam Jackson.

"Ah.. Jaebum hyung. Kau tak perlu mendengarkan perkataannya yang tadi, yah. Dia memang suka memperlakukan orang yang berada di sekitarku seperti itu." Terang Jackson akan saudaranya.

"Jackson, kau yakin kau seorang beta?" Tanya Jaebum tiba-tiba.

" _Ne, Waeyo?_ " Tanya Balik Jackson. Bingung dengan pertanyaan mendadak dari Jaebum.

"Kau yakin?" Tanya Jaebum kembali. Masih tidak yakin dengan jawaban Jackson.

"Mama mengatakan bahwa aku seorang beta. Dan aku merasa bahwa aku memang bukan alpha. Dan lagi bukankah aku terlalu manly untuk seorang omega?" Tutur Jackson yang sontak membuat Jaebum terkekeh.

"Baiklah, sekarang makanlah. Dan aku sarankan, pakailah hoodie itu kemana pun kau pergi. Aku juga punya warna yang lain jika kau bosan dengan yang itu." Ujar Jaebum yang sontak membuat Jackson tersedak.

"Uhuk.. ahh _mianhae hyung_. Aku lupa mengatakannya. Tadi sebelum berangkat aku melihat hoodiemu di sofa. Karena terlihat sangat hangat jadi aku memakainya. Dan ini benar-benar nyaman. Aku boleh memakainya?" Aku Jackson akan aksi mencurinya.

"Pakailah. Dan Habiskan makananmu." Izin Jaebum.

" _GOMAWO HYUNG._ " Teriak Jackson dan langsung memeluk Jaebum karena begitu bahagia. Tak hanya itu, ia pun memasang wajah menggemaskan dengan pipi mengembung karena dipenuhi oleh makanan. Mata bulatnya yang jernih menciptakan ekspresi yang begitu berbahaya bagi masa heatnya.

Yah, Bulan Maret, bulan di mana periode musim dingin akan berakhir dan akan digantikan dengan musim semi. Peralihan musim dengan suhu yang sangat cocok untuk para alpha mencari mate mereka. Masa di mana para alpha secara naluri akan saling bersaing mencari mangsanya. Masa di mana para beta dan omega menyebarkan pheromonenya.

Masa di mana Jaebum sangat membencinya. Masa di mana ia harus mati-matian menahan hasratnya agar tidak menyerang mereka yang memiliki pheromone yang begitu kuat. Dan kini yang menjadi masalah adalah ia harus berhadapan dengan seorang yang mengaku beta dan sedang mengeluarkan aura pheromone yang begitu memikat.

Ia bisa saja melakukannya dengan Jackson. Pada masa ini, meniduri siapa pun akan mudah jika kau memiliki daya tarik yang cukup kuat. Dan Jaebum percaya diri akan hal itu. Ia pun yakin Jackson takkan menolaknya, mereka sedang dalam masa heat bukan. Namun ia tak bisa melakukan itu, ia tidak bisa meniduri sembarang orang. Ia hanya akan melakukannya dengan matenya. Namun, semenjak Jackson tidak meminum pilnya, pria yang ada di hadapannya kini mengeluarkan aura yang semakin kuat. Membuat ia frustasi.

"Hyung?"

"Hm?"

"Kau agak berbeda hari ini."

"Bedanya?"

"Kau terlihat lebih mengoda."

.

.

 **Bersambung...**

 **Cerita mulai berbahaya.. tolong anak kecil menyingkir xixixix**

 **Hope u enjoyed.. ^_^**


	3. Chapter 3

**HEAT: BETA?**

 **JAESON/IM JAEBUM|WANG JACKSON**

 **GOT7/ROMANCE/M/ALPHA/OMEGA/OMEGAVERSE/BL/OOC**

 **ALL CAST BELONGS TO GOD AND THEMSELF**

WARNING!

IF YOU DON'T LIKE BOYS LOVE/SHOUNEN AI/YAOI, PLEASE JUST IGNORE IT.

.

.

 _ **Chapter 3**_

Uap mengepul dari kelembapan dan suhu yang tinggi. Aroma menyegarkan menyeruak menguasai ruang. Buliran air mengalir perlahan pada tiap permukaan yang dilekatinya. Termasuk pada permukaan kulit sosok yang kini sedang mematut dirinya. Ia pandangi pantulan dirinya dalam cermin. Sosoknya yang masih terlihat basah dari aktivitas mandinya.

" _Kau terlihat lebih menggoda._ " Sebuah kalimat terus menggaung dalam pikirannya.

"Ck.. Kau membuatku gila." Ujarnya pada pantulan dirinya. Mengingat perkataan yang diutarakan Jackson kepada dirinya. Perkataan yang selalu mengusik pikirannya.

"Abaikan!" Ujarnya, menyakinkan akan dirinya sendiri. Sambil mengeringkan dirinya, ia meninggalkan kamar mandi.

"Jackson-ah! _Gwaenchanayo_?" Tanya Jaebum dengan nada khawatir saat melihat Jackson yang sedang meringkuk di lantai kamar mereka.

"Hiks.. Sakit, hyung." Rintih Jackson kepada Jaebum. Tangannya pun tak lepas dari perutnya, menunjukkan rasa sakit yang dirasanya. Jaebum yang melihatnya pun membantu Jackson menaiki tempat tidurnya.

"Apa di sini yang terasa sakit? Tahanlah sebentar, aku akan mengambil obat pereda nyeri." Ujar Jaebum dan berniat mengambil obat, namun niatnya terhenti saat Jackson menahan tangannya.

"Percuma, rasa sakitnya hanya akan hilang dengan obat yang biasa aku minum." Jelas Jackson.

" _Aigo_ , kau ini."

"Kalau begitu tidurlah. Aku akan menemanimu sampai kau tertidur." Tawar Jaebum.

"Maaf merepotkanmu. Tapi ini benar-benar sakit, hyung." Keluh Jackson kembali dengan mata yang sudah hampir menangis.

"Tak masalah, di mana yang sakit? _Yeogi_?" Tanya Jaebum sambil mengelus lembut daerah perut Jackson. Berharap perlakuannya dapat mengurangi rasa sakit yang dirasakan Jackson.

"Apa kau punya tangan ajaib, hyung? Rasanya nyaman sekali." Celoteh Jackson dengan suara lemah. Rasa sakit dan perlakuan lembut Jaebum sepertinya membuatnya ingin terlelap.

"Maka tidurlah." Pinta Jaebum tanpa menghentikan perlakuannya. Menemani Jackson hingga ia benar-benar terlelap.

"Maaf aku harus meninggalkanmu. Masih ada yang harus aku kerjakan. Beristirahatlah." Setelah permohonan maafnya, Jaebum meninggalkan apartement mereka.

Tiga jam tak terasa ia terlelap. Matanya mengerjap mencoba menyesuaikan netranya dengan pencahayaan dalam kamarnya. Tubuhnya menggeliat melemaskan ototnya yang kaku. Pandangannya memperhatikan sekeliling. Kosong.

"Tidurku nyenyak sekali. Tapi sepi sekali. Apa Jaebum hyung sedang keluar?" Kembali menggeliat, ia perhatikan memo yang tertinggal di samping tempat tidurnya. Sebuah memo yang menjawab pertanyaannya.

"Kau pergi dengan temanmu yah? Lalu apa yang harus aku lakukan?" Ia terdiam sejenak. Merenungi apa yang akan ia lakukan selanjutnya.

"Aku akan mengganggu Mark Gēgē. Hihihi.. Mark I'm coming." Dengan semangat ia beranjak dari tempat tidurnya. Bersiap diri setelah menentukan tujuannya.

-Nappeun Bamie-

Jackson menunggu di depan sebuah pintu dengan desain yang cukup mewah. Berkali-kali ia menekan bel yang tersedia di sana. Ia tak sabar menunggu akan sang penghuni apartement.

"Ahh Mark _gēgē_ kau lama sekali!" Teriak Jackson saat sang pemilik membuka pintu apartemennya.

"Seperti biasa kau datang tanpa memberitahu." Keluh Mark atas aksi bertamu Jackson.

"Hehehe.. _Duìbùqĭ_." Balas Jackson dengan bahasa Mandarin. Yah jika mereka sedang berdua atau bersama dengan keluarga mereka, maka mereka akan menggunakan bahasa kelahiran mereka.

" _Méi shìr_ , masuklah." Maklum Mark atas kebiasaan buruk sepupunya.

"Kau jam segini baru mandi, _gēgē_?" Tanya Jackson karena melihat sepupunya dengan rambut yang masih basah. Namun tak mendapat jawaban dari lawan bicaranya. Tetapi tanyanya terjawab oleh sosok lain yang kini ada dihadapannya.

"Eii.. Apa kalian melakukan 'itu' di siang hari seperti ini?" Tanya Jackson dengan nada menggoda, karena melihat keduanya terlihat dalam keadaan yang sama.

" _Annyeong_ Jackson hyung." Sapa sosok pria lain dalam ruangan tersebut dengan rupa yang cantik.

" _Annyeong_ Yugyeom-ah. Aiss.. Aku melihat aksimu di Hit The Stage. Kau terlihat sangat cool and sexy, tapi mengapa kalau kau tidak berada di panggung kau terlihat lebih manis dan cantik, eoh?" Tanya Jackson, heran dengan sosok yang ada di hadapannya.

" _Omona!_ Ck.. Kenapa kau cepat sekali bertambah tinggi? _Gēgē_ kita disusul olehnya." Komentar Jackson.

"Itu memang sangat menyebalkan." Keluh Mark atasnya.

"Berhentilah menggodaku, hyung." Pinta Yugyeom pada Jackson.

"Tapi itu memang nyatanya. Aku sedikit tidak terima. Aigoo.. Berhati-hatilah, posisimu akan direbut Yugyeom." Goda Jackson kembali, namun kini kepada sepupunya.

"Itu takkan terjadi." Tanggap Mark, takkan membiarkan posisinya sebagai sosok yang mendominasi tergantikan.

"Sepertinya boleh juga dicoba." Celetuk Yugyeom.

"Bukankah aku sudah memberikanmu kesempatan tadi, hm?" Tanya Mark dengan seringaian di wajahnya. Yang ditanya pun hanya bisa menyembunyikan wajahnya yang memerah.

"Sudahlah, kemarilah. Aku bantu mengeringkan rambutmu." Ajak Mark pada kekasihnya, yang langsung dituruti oleh kekasihnya.

"Jadi kau ke sini ada perlu apa?" Tanya Mark pada Jackson yang kini sudah terbaring di sofa dengan snack dalam pangkuannya.

"Aku hanya bosan. Hehehe." Aku Jackson dengan santai tak lupa dengan senyuman lebar menghiasi wajahnya.

"Mengganggu." Celetuk Mark.

" _C'mon don't be rude_. Aku ini kan saudaramu." Ujar Jackson merayu.

"Dan kau suka sekali tempat panas. Di sini panas sekali." Keluh Jackson. Karena hawa panas dalam ruangan tersebut, Jackson pun membuka hoodie yang ia kenakan. Namun suasana dalam ruangan tersebut berubah seketika.

" _Wae?_ Apa aku bau Yugyeom-ah?" Tanya Jackson saat melihat Yugyeom yang menutup hidungnya setelah ia melepas hoodienya.

" _A.. aniyaa.._ _Hajimaan.._ " Jawab Yugyeom, namun katanya terputus karena aroma yang menyeruak dari tubuh Jackson. Pandangannya pun menatap Mark, memohon untuk meninggalkan ruangan tersebut.

"Masuklah." Izin Mark pada Yugyeom.

"Apa aku sebau itu?" Tanya Jackson dengan wajah horor. Ia pun tak henti menciumi tubuhnya.

"Tidak. Apa kau benar-benar belum mengetahuinya? _PABO!"_ Hardik Mark.

"Yak, kenapa kau mengatakan itu, _gēgē?_ Kejam." Rajuk Jackson, tak terima dikatakan bodoh.

"Haaah.. Di mana obatmu?" Tanya Mark masih dengan penuh kesabaran.

"Aaa.. Aku berikan ke temanku untuk diteliti." Jawab Jackson takut.

"Yak! Dàyí, apa yang kau ajarkan pada anakmu?" Pasrah Mark akan kebodohan Jackson.

"Ck.. sepertinya aku harus harus menjelaskannya kepadamu dari awal."

"Apa aku membuat kesalahan?" Tanya Jackson dengan rasa takut. Jujur ia tidak pernah melihat saudaranya sekesal itu. Mark yang ia tahu adalah sosok yang begitu dingin dan tidak banyak berbicara. Tapi sepertinya ia telah membuat kesalahan hingga membuat saudaranya banyak berbicara. Dan sialnya nadanya terdengar seperti sangat kesal. Jackson hanya bisa berdoa agar Mark tidak marah kepadanya.

"Begini, dapatkah kau mencium sesuatu dari Yugyeom?" Tanya Mark setelah mendapatkan kembali ketenangannya.

"Hmm.. Parfum yang ia gunakan aromanya sangat memikat." Jawab Jackson.

"Kenapa kau mengira itu parfum?" Tanya Mark kembali.

"Sepanjang jalan kemari aku banyak menyium bau yang serupa. Bukamkah itu berarti banyak yang menggunakan parfum yang sama?" Jawab Jackson mengingat aroma yang banyak ia hirup selama perjalanan. Aroma yang cukup menggoda untuk dikenakan di tempat umum pikirnya.

"Itu pheromone." Sahut Mark yang membuat Jackson semakin bingung.

"Pheromone? Bukankah itu hanya untuk hewan?" Tanyanya akan kebingungannya.

"Memangnya ada lagi hal yang membedakan manusia dengan hewan, selain akal? Binatang berjalan. Binatang berakal." Jawab Mark dengan pertanyaan lainnya.

"Ahh.. Hasrat. Naluri hewani." Ujarnya, menjawab akan pertanyaannya sendiri.

"Tapi hanya beta dan omega yang dapat mengeluarkan pheromone. Milik kami para alpha sedikit berbeda. Seperti daya tarik agar para mate mau memilih kami." Terang Mark yang mendapat decak kagum dari Jackson.

"Ohh.. Jadi apa yang tadi Yugyeom cium adalah pheromone milikku?" Tanya Jackson meyakinkan akan dugaannya.

"Ya, dan pheromonemu sempat membuatku gila sebelum aku bertemu mateku. Punyamu sedikit spesial. Terlalu kuat." Ujar Mark, mengingat masa remajanya yang labil. Ia tekekeh mengingatnya.

"Segitunyakah?"

"Ahh.. Jangan-jangan obat yang aku minum selama ini adalah untuk menekan pheromoneku." Tebak Jackson. Sepertinya sesuatu yang ia baru tahu membuat ia banyak mengatakan 'aah' hari ini.

"Hm." Jawab singkat Mark. Bersyukur Jackson dapat paham dengan mudah.

"Pantas pelatihku mengatakan bahwa itu obat penurun hormon. Ahh aku tak bisa membayangkan bila tidak ada obat itu. Bisa saja aku sudah tidak perawan karena diserang om-om di tengah jalan. Hiiii.." Celoteh Jackson mengada-ada dengan wajahnya terlihat begitu horor. Membuat Mark yang melihatnya hanya bisa tertawa.

"Tapi sepertinya hoodie yang kau kenakan dapat menekan pheromonemu. Apa itu milik pria itu? Kenakanlah! Baumu menggangguku!" Tutur Mark sarkastik namun tak ada benci di dalamnya.

"Tidak mau, panas." Bantah Jackson dengan cara kekanakan, karena ia memang tidak tahan dengan panas.

"Aku punya air conditioner, _pabo_." Jawab Mark malas.

"Hehehe aku lupa. Tak mungkin di rumah mewah ini tidak memiliki AC." Balas Jackson kikuk. Ia merasa menjadi orang terbodoh hari ini.

"Sepertinya dia matemu." Celutuk Mark dengan santai, terdengar tak ada keseriusan di dalamnya. Namun mendatangkan harap bagi Jackson.

"Dia memang sangat baik, tapi ia lebih sering menyebalkan karena sering mengerjaiku. Dan sepertinya ia straight." Keluh Jackson. Wajahnya pun menggambarkan kesedihan.

"Hati-hati ia akan memakanmu saat kau tertidur." Peringatan Mark, menakuti Jackson.

"Jangan meledekku."

"Boleh aku menginap?"

"NO."

"Ayolah satu malam saja, _gēgē?"_

" _Just go."_

" _Please._ Aku tidak akan mengganggu malammu dengan kekasihmu. _"_

 _Bragghh.._

Percakapan mereka pun berakhir dengan Mark yang menutup pintu, meninggalkan Jackson seorang diri.

-Nappeun Bamie-

Penyelenggaraan festival musik Asia tinggal menghitung hari. Semua persiapan dan perlengkapan mulai diselesaikan. Semua pengisi acara pun telah berkumpul menjadi satu di tempat pertemuan mereka, Gocheok Sky Dome. Semua berkumpul untuk menyesuaikan performen mereka di atas panggung sesungguhnya. Termasuk Jaebum dan Jackson. Keduanya berkumpul bersama namun pada sesi yang berbeda.

Kini telah memasuki sesi penampilan untuk Jackson. Jackson pun menaiki panggung. Semua bekerja pada spotnya masing-masing untuk mendukung penampilannya. Memastikan semuanya dapat bekerja baik. Jackson yang melihatnya pun tak ingin mengecewakan hasil kerja yang lainnya yang telah berusaha untuk mendukung penampilannya maupun idol lainnya. Ia berusaha menampilkan yang terbaik meski ini hanyalah latihan. Ia pun mulai bernyanyi dan melakukan koreografi yang telah ia pelajari. Namun gerakannya terhenti saat rasa sakit kembali menyerang daerah perutnya.

"Kau baik-baik saja, Jackson-shi?" Tanya salah satu kru yang melihat Jackson berhenti bernyanyi.

"Ah.. aku tak apa.. _Mianhae,_ bisa kita ulangi?" Pinta Jackson dengan rasa bersalah. Ia pun berusaha untuk berkonsentrasi kembali. Namun rasa sakit pada perutnya tak dapat menolong. Ia pun terduduk menahan sakit.

" _Gwaenchana Jackson-ah?"_ Tanya salah satu rekan bernyanyinya. Merasa khawatir dengan keadaan Jackson.

" _Rolling, next stage_!" Teriak kordinator panggung, karena merasa Jackson tidak dapat melanjutkan latihannya.

" _Mianhae, Jeongmal mianhae."_ Ujar Jackson terus meminta maaf karena harus menggangu waktu latihan mereka.

"Apa sangat sakit? Minumlah, aku biasa meminum ini jika sedang nyeri datang bulan." Tawar rekan kerjanya yang cukup membuat Jackson terkekeh.

"Apa aku terlihat seperti sedang datang bulan? _Gwaenchana Jessy noona_ , aku hanya butuh istirahat." Balas Jackson dengan senyum di wajahnya. Tak ingin wanita di hadapannya mengkhawatirkannya.

"Benarkah? Kalau begitu aku akan memintakan izin kepada pelatih agar kau bisa pulang lebih awal." Tolong Jessy untuk namdongsaengnya.

" _Gomawo noona_ , maaf merepotkanmu." Hatur Jackson semakin merasa bersalah.

" _No problem._ " Balas Jessy dengan tulus. Karena ia ia tak ingin terjadi sesuatu yang buruk terhadap dongsaeng barunya. Ia pun pergi mencari pelatih mereka.

"Aahh _neomu apa._ Aku harap Jaebum hyung ada di sini." Gumam Jackson penuh harap.

"Aku tidak bisa meminta seseorang untuk mengantarkanmu, tapi aku sudah memesan taxi untukmu. Beristirahatlah dengan baik, karena kita akan melakukan GR besok." Ujar sang pelatih sekaligus memberikan izin.

"Tak apa, terima kasih banyak hyung." Hatur Jackson.

"Cepatlah sembuh." Balas Pelatih. Setelahnya Jackson pun memasuki taxi dan meninggalkan tempat tersebut.

Jackson menyamankan duduknya. Mencoba menikmati rasa sakitnya. Karena hanya itulah yang dapat ia lakukan.

"Ahjushi, bisakah kita lewat basement saja? Akan merepotkan jika harus berpapasan dengan banyak orang." Pinta Jackson pada sang supir. Dalam keadaannya sekarang akan lebih baik jika ia langsung menuju kamarnya.

" _Kamsahamnida ahjushi._ " Salam Jackson setelah ia sampai di basement apartement dan menyerahkan biaya transportasinya. Ia pun menuju lift dan menemukan sosok yang tak asing baginya.

"Hai Jackson." Sapa pria itu ketika melihat Jackson mendekati lift.

"Hai Junho-shi." Balas Jackson, keadaannya membuatnya tak dapat berbicara lebih.

"Ei.. kenapa kau masih kaku seperti itu kepadaku? Panggil aku hyung, ne?" Pinta pria itu mencoba berlaku ramah.

"Ne, Junho hyung." Patuh Jackson. Namun perasaannya terasah risih berada dekat dengan pria yang ia sebut Junho tersebut.

"Nah, kau terlihat lebih menggemaskan saat menyebutkannya." Bisik Junho tepat di telinga Jackson. Membuat Jackson semakin risih karenanya. Ia pun tak membalasnya. Hanya langsung melangkah saat pintu lift telah terbuka.

Keduanya kini berada di dalam lift. Untuk beberapa saat tak ada yang membuka pembicaraan di antara keduanya. Namun setelahnya terlihat Junho merapat mendekati Jackson. Tubuhnya membungkuk untuk mensejajarkan wajahnya dengan Jackson yang lebih pendek darinya.

"Humm.. Aku dengar kau masih sendiri." Ujar Junho sambil menghirup aroma menggoda yang menyeruak dari ceruk leher Jackson. Membuat jackson bergidik karenanya.

"Bisakah kau sedikit menjaga jarakmu, hyung?" Pinta Jackson karena merasa tidak nyaman dengan perlakuan Junho.

" _Wae?_ Kau yang mengodaku. _"_ Bukan semakin menjauh, ia malah semakin mendorong Jackson hingga bersandar pada dinding lift, mengeleminasi jarak mereka.

"A.. Aku tidak pernah melakukannya." Sangkal Jackson. Menahan dada pria di hadapannya yang semakin menempel padanya.

"Benarkah? Kau terlalu banyak mengeluarkan pheromonemu, manis." Ujar Junho dengan suara rendah dan kemudian mencium ceruk leher Jackson. Menikmati aroma menggoda dari tubuh Jackson. Hidungnya tak berhenti menjelajahi permukaan leher putih Jackson.

"Eehh.. tolong hentikan hyung." Pinta Jackson tak suka dengan perlakuan pria di hadapannya.

"Kau yakin mau menghentikannya, hm?" Tanya Junho semakin menggoda, kini bibirnya tak henti mengecupi leher dan dagu Jackson.

"Eungh.." Terdengar lenguhan tertahan dari bibir Jackson. Membuat sang pelaku semakin menyeringai dan semakin gencar mengerjai tubuh Jackson.

"Lihat, kau menyukainya, bukan?" Ujar Junho yang membuat Jackson semakin takut. Ia meruntuki tubuhnya yang menikmati perlakuan pria tersebut.

Merasa Jackson sudah tidak memberontak, membuatnya semakin bergairah. Tangannya yang bebas bergerak menyusuri tubuh Jackson dan berhenti pada bokong sintal Jackson. Meremasnya dengan sensual. Tak mempedulikan cctv yang merekam aksi mereka.

"Oh.. lihat wajah itu. Kau membuatku semakin menegang baby." Ujar Junho dengan wajah yang terlihat sangat horny. Ia pun mencoba menyerang bibir sexi milik Jackson. Namun berhasil dihentikan Jackson.

"Ku mohon hentikan, hyung." Pinta Jackson memelas. Ia sungguh merasa takut. Tubuhnya yang saat ini membuatnya tak sanggup untuk melawan.

"Ayolah, aku tahu kau pun menikmatinya. Kau takkan menyesal melakukannya denganku." Rayu Junho. Tangannya tak berhenti berusaha mencumbu tubuh Jackson.

"Jaebum hyung tolong aku." Gumam Jackson dalam ketidakberdayaannya. Ia mulai menangis. Ia meruntuki tubuh lemahnya yang tidak bisa melawan perbuatan cabul orang yang kini semakin menekannya. Rasa sakit pada perutnya pun tak membaik. Membuatnya semakin putus asa. Hingga terdengar suara pintu lift terbuka. Menampakkan sosok pria dengan tatapan yang begitu dingin.

"Bisakah kau lepaskan ia, hyung?" Ujar pria itu begitu dingin.

"Jangan menggaggu, carilah mangsamu sendiri." Jawab santai Junho, masih memenjarakan Jackson.

"Bukankah ini terlihat seperti pemerkosaan? Berhentilah menyusahkan agensi." Ujarnya begitu mengintimidasi. Tak ada lagi rasa hormat darinya. Melihat apa yang dilakukan seniornya kepada temannya, membuatnya membuang semua rasa hormatnya.

"Jaebum hyung tolong." Ujar Jackson mengiba pada priaitu yang nyatanya adalah Jaebum. Mendengar perkataan Jackson, tangan Jaebum menahan pintu lift yang hendak menutup dan tangan lainnya bergerak meraih tubuh Jackson. Membawanya keluar dari dalam lift.

"Jika kau mengganggunya lagi. Aku tak menjamin agensi akan membantumu." Ancam Jaebum. Pintu lift pun tertutup, meninggalkan priadengan aura murka benci di dalamnya.

 _Brughh.._

" _Gomawo, jeongmal gomawo hyung_. Ahh kakiku lemas sekali. Terima kasih hiks.." Ujar Jackson sambil memeluk Jaebum dengan begitu erat. Menggambarkan rasa terima kasihnya yang teramat dan rasa lega yang bersamaan.

"Tak masalah." Balas Jaebum memeluk Jackson.

"Sekarang masuklah."

-Nappeun Bamie-

"Untung ada kau hyung. Aku tak tahu apa yang akan terjadi padaku jika kau tidak ada. Terima kasih." Ucapnya lagi dengan senyuman manis di wajahnya.

"Kau pikir aku memberikannya gratis? Aku harus meminta bayaran yang setimpal untuk itu." Balas Jaebum yang sontak menghilangkan senyuman di wajah Jackson.

" _Mwo_? Aku menyesal kalau sejak tadi aku membatin bahwa kau begitu keren tadi. Aku tarik kembali kata-kataku. Dasar pelit." Jackson merajuk. Bibirnya mencibir.

"Hei, kau wajib membayarnya atas apa yang kau lakukan kepadaku." Tuntut Jaebum.

"Memang apa yang telah aku lakukan kepadamu? Aku tidak meminta apapun." Bantah Jackson, karena ia memang tidak merasa telah melakukan hal yang merugikan bagi Jaebum.

"Beraninya kau berkata seperti itu, setelah kau membuatku khawatir setengah mati karena tiba-tiba meninggalkan panggung. Aku juga tidak mendapatkanmu di mana pun. Kau tahu berapa kali aku bolak-balik mengitari apartemen ini, eoh?"

"TIGA. Tiga kali aku mencarimu di sini, namun tidak aku dapati kau berada di sini. Kau membuatku frustasi. Hingga akhirnya aku menemukanmu dalam keadaan.. ARRGGHH.." Geram Jaebum pada akhirnya. Menceritakan segala kekhawatirannya pada sosok yang teduduk dihadapannya dengan wajah tesentak dan mata yang mengerjap. Terlihat menggemaskan dan semakin membuat Jaebum frustasi.

"Sekhawatir itukah dirimu, hyung?" Tanya Jackson datar.

"NE! Jadi, Huft.. berhentilah membuatku khawatir." Jawabnya dengan nada melembut pada akhir kalimatnya.

"Ha.. haha.. Hahahahahaha.. uhuk.. hahaha.." Jackson tertawa menanggapi perlakuan Jaebum kepadanya.

"Kau berani menertawakan orang yang sudah mengkhawatirkan dan menolongmu, eoh?" Tanya Jaebum datar namun terdengar mengerikan.

" _A..Aniyaa_.. ini bukan seperti yang kau pikirkan hyung. Aku hanya lucu melihat tampangmu hyung." Bela Jackson. Yah ia memang tertawa bukan karena mengejek Jaebum. Hanya saja apa yang dilakukan Jaebum membuat ia sangat bahagia namun lucu dalam waktu yang bersamaan.

"Kau benar-benar harus membayar mahal, Wang Jackson." Ancam Jaebum.

"Yak, hyung kau pelit sekali. Ayolah.. aku hany.. akhh.." Perkataan Jackson harus terhenti karena rasa sakit yang kembali menyerang perutnya. Membuat Jaebum kembali memasang wajah khawatirnya.

"Ayolah jangan bercanda." Ujar Jaebum menuduh bahwa itu hanyalah muslihat Jackson. Namun meski demikian, wajahnya tetap menampakkan kekhawatiran dan ia kini sudah terduduk di samping Jackson mencoba mengurangi rasa sakit yang dirasa Jackson.

"Sudah lebih baik?" Tanya Jaebum mengusap daerah perut Jackson.

" _Ne, gomawo_." Jawab Jackson.

"Kau tahu apa arti semua ini?" Tanya Jaebum sambil menatap mata Jackson yang dibalas dengan gelengan kepala dari lawan bicaranya.

"Ku rasa kau bukan seeorang beta, tetapi kau adalah omega." Terang Jaebum.

"Kenapa kau beranggapan begitu?" Tanya Jackson yang tidak mengerti dengan maksud Jaebum.

"Rasa sakit itu dan pil itu. Hanya omega yang mengalaminya." Jelas Jaebum.

"Apa yang kau rasakan saat aku menyentuhmu?" Tanya Jaebum sambil mengelus lembut perut Jackson.

"Hm.. Nyaman dan rasa sakitnya perlahan menghilang." Jawab Jackson sedikit meragu. Mencoba mencerna semua kejadian ini.

" _I'm your mate._ " Aku Jaebum.

"Eh?"

"Sejak pertama bertemu denganmu, aku sudah merasakan bahwa kau adalah omega. Tetapi kau mengatakan bahwa kau adalah beta. Namun aku ragu, karena baumu sangat berbeda dengan beta. Dan lagi kau meminum pil yang sangat mencurigakan. Hanya omega yang memerlukan obat untuk menekan pheromone mereka." Jelas Jaebum panjang lebar menjawab kebingungan Jackson.

"Dan rasa sakit yang kau alami hanya bisa hilang jika aku menyentuhmu. Itu menyatakan bahwa akulah matemu. Itulah hukum alam." Lanjut Jaebum menjelaskan.

"Jadi sebenarnya aku adalah omega dan kau adalah mateku, hyung?" Tanya Jackson meyakinkan.

"Hm."

"Aku tak tahu lagi harus berkata apa." Ujar Jackson dengan nada yang sanggup membuat libido Jaebum meningkat.

"Kau tak perlu berkata apa pun. Dan kau tahu ini musim apa?" Tanya Jaebum berbisik di telinga Jackson. Yang lagi dibalas dengan wajah menggemaskan yang membuat Jaebum semakin tak kuasa.

"Musim. Kawin.." Ujar Jaebum sing a song. Membuat Jackson menelan ludahnya karena mendengarnya.

"Kau harus membayar hutangmu. Aku sudah tak bisa menahannya lagi, Jackson-ah." Bisik Jaebum dengan suara rendahnya, yang terdengar begitu sexy di telinga Jackson. Membuat darahnya mendesir.

Jaebum himpit tubuh Jackson yang kini sudah terbaring di atas tempat tidurnya. Memenjarakan Jackson dalam rengkuhannya. Menatap mata indah yang telah mempesonanya.

"Ahh terlalu lama aku menahannya. Kau begitu cantik. _Saranghae Jackson-ah_." Ia tutup katanya dengan mengecap bibir kissable Jackson. Melumatnya dengan lembut, menhantarkan rasanya yang tertahan selama ini.

Tak ada perlawanan dari Jackson seperti yang ia lakukan sebelumnya dengan pria sebelumnya. Ia menikmati perlakuan Jaebum pada oralnya. Saling membalas dengan lumatan yang semakin intens.

"Kau tak mau membalasku?" Tanya Jaebum disela cumbuannya.

"Haruskah aku mengataknnya?" Jawab Jackson dengan pertanyaan lainnya. Ia tangkup wajah pria yang berada di atasnya. Dengan deru nafas terengah, ia perhatikan mata tajam Jaebum, hidungnya hingga bibir tipis Jaebum dengan penuh hasrat. Kemudian ia persatukan kembali bibir mereka dengan lumatan yang lebih dalam. Saling melumat seakan mereka akan saling memakan satu sama lain.

"Hah.. Hah.. Kau ingin mengakhiri kegiatan ini hanya dengan sebuah ciuman?" Tanya Jackson dengan nada yang begitu menggoda. Jemarinya menari liar pada dada bidang Jaebum. Membuat yang diperlakukan menyeringai karenanya.

"Ternyata kau tak sabaran, Puppy." Jawab Jaebum sambil menggigit cuping Jackson. Menciptakan lenguhan dari korbannya. Yang membangkitkan gairah mereka semakin memuncak. Hingga mereka pun satu persatu melepas pakaian yang melekat pada tubuh mereka.

"Dimana ia menyentuhmu, eoh? Di sini? Di sini?" Tanya Jaebum dengan bibirnya yang mengabsen setiap titik pada tubuh Jackson yang disentuh oleh seniornya.

"Eunghh.." Desah Jackson yang tidak tahan dengan aksi Jaebum yang membabi buta mengecup seluruh tubuhnya. Pipi, dagu leher, dada hingga perutnya tak lepas dari jamahan Jaebum. Memberikan sensasi yang begitu memabukkan.

Jaebum semakin himpit tubuh Jackson yang berada di bawahnya. Ia cumbu kembali bibir kenyal berwarna merah merekah milik Jackson. Tangannya bergeriliya menyusuri tiap inci kulit mulus tersebut. Ia pilin puting Jackson, kemudian turun menuju bokong sintal berisi milik Jackson. Meremasnya sensual dan menekannya, merapatkan tubuh itu dengan tubuhnya. Mempertemukan milik mereka yang semakin menegang.

"Eeunghh.. Ahh.." Desahan Jackson semakin menjadi akan perlakuan Jaebum pada daerah bagian bawah tubuhnya. Kedua tangannya tak henti meremas helaian rambut Jaebum, menahan sensasi nikmat dari perlakuan Jaebum yang mencumbu lehernya. Menghisapnya kuat hingga meninggalkan tanda merah di setiap tempat yang ia jamah.

"Kau milikku, Jackson-ah."

Jaebum satukan tubuh mereka. Saling merengkuh dan menekan. Menikmati setiap inci tubuh pasangannya. Desahan yang saling bersahutan, menggambarkan akan kenikmatan duniawi. Saling menyerukan nama mereka, bergumul menjadi satu yang mereka sebut dengan bercinta.

-Nappeun Bamie-

Peluh menyelimuti tubuh mereka. Deru nafas yang memburu yang mereka rasakan. Desahan kenikmatan pun masih menjadi melodi sendiri mengisi malam mereka.

"Eeuh.. kau sempit sekali Jackson." Ujar Jaebum yang masih senantiasa mengenjot Jackson yang membelakanginya.

"Ahh.. Ahh.. Ouhh.. Aku akan keluar hyung. Aahh.." Ucap Jackson dalam desahannya.

"Bersama." Balas Jaebum. Ia kecup punggung Jackson dan mempercepat gerakan pinggulnya.

"Eh.. Aahhhh..."

Lenguhan terakhir pun terdengar dari keduanya. Bersamaan dengan sperma Jaebum untuk yang ketiga kalinya mengalir di dalam anal Jackson. Jaebum rebahkan tubuhnya di samping Jackson yang masih tengkurap. Mencoba menyamankan posisinya.

"Kemarilah, merapat padaku." Pinta Jaebum.

"Aku lelah." Jawab Jackson lemah. Perbuatan Jaebum yang mengerjai tubuhnya, membuatnya kehilangan semua tenaganya.

"Ayolah." Pinta Jaebum kembali. Namun kini ia membantu Jackson untuk terbaring di sampingnya dengan lengannya sebagai bantalannya.

"Jangan sampai orang lain menyentuhmu, hm." Pintanya lagi sambil mengusap surai blonde Jackson. Yang dijawab hanya dengan anggukan kepada dari Jackson.

"Setelah ini sepertinya aku harus mengenalkanmu pada orang tuaku." Ujar Jaebum yang sontak membuat Jackson bangkit dati tidurnya.

" _Mwo?_ Kenapa harus terburu-buru." Tanya Jackson.

"Kenapa? Bahkan sepertinya kita harus menyiapkan pernikahan, karena bisa saja kau akan hamil." Jawab Jaebum dengan santai.

" _MWO!"_ Teriak Jackson, terkejut dengan semua penuturan Jaebum.

"Kenapa? Kau meragukan kesuburanku?" Tanya Jaebum karena melihat Jackson yang kini melotot kepadanya.

"Hamil? Jangan bercanda hyung, aku ini pria." Sanggah Jackson atas apa yang ia dengar.

"Kau tidak tau istilah omegaverse?" Tanya Jaebum.

"Omegaverse?" Tanya Jackson semakin bingung.

"Kau benar-benar tidak tahu? Pantas kau mau melakukannya tanpa pengaman."

"Omegaverse adalah istilah _male pregnant_ bagi omega. Dan hanya omegalah yang bisa dibuahi oleh alpha." Terang Jaebum.

"YA! Kenapa kau tidak bilang sebelumnya hyung. Akhh.. Bagaimana kalau aku sampai hamil hyung? _Andwaeeeee!"_ Protes Jackson kepada Jaebum.

"Au.. _Hajima.._ Aku pasti bertanggung jawab Jackson-ah." Jawab Jaebum sambil menghindari pukulan membabi buta dari Jackson.

"TENTU SAJA! Tapi kalau aku sampai hamil. Aku sedang mempersiapkan album baru, hyung. Tidak mungkin aku melakukan promosi dengan perut membuncit. _ANDWAEE.."_

"Kalau aku sampai hamil, kau juga harus membatalkan rencana konsermu. Kau harus menemaniku selama aku hamil. Titik." Putus Jackson, tak ingin merugi seorang diri.

"Tu.. tunggu dulu. Aku tak bisa melakukan itu.. Ayolah, kita bisa membicarakannya." Tawar Jaebum, tak ingin konsernya terancam.

" _Shiro!_ Awas saja kalau aku sampai hamil." Ujar Jackson tak mau mengalah. Karena kesal ia pun pergi meninggalkan Jaebum ke kamar mandi. Tak mempedulikan Jaebum yang memohon padanya.

"Di saat seperti ini, aku berharap ia sedang tidak dalam masa subur. Huft." Gumam Jaebum pasrah.

-Nappeun Bamie-

Semarak meriah menghiasi seluruh stadiun. Ribuan penonton membanjiri sekeliling panggung. Musik-musik berdentum nyaring meramaikan festival. Semua bersemangat dalam yuvoria perayaan awal musim semi. Semua orang menikmati alunan musik yang disajikan oleh oleh para idol yang melakukan pertunjukkan.

Salah satunya ia yang kini menyanyikan lagu andalannya yang baru saja rilis. Jaebum atau lebih dikenal dengan sebutan Def Soul, ia menyanyikan lagunya yang berjudul Bad Habit dan Sin. Ia menyanyikannya dengan sempurnya. Para penonton pun begitu menikmati suara lembut yang mengalun indah dari bibirnya. Hingga pertunjukkannya ia akhiri dengan perfom B-boy bersama rekannya yang lainnya. Menciptakan jeritan dan tepuk tangan dari penggemarnya.

Jaebum berkeliling di belakang panggung, mencari Jackson. Sebelum ia tampil, ia sempat menonton penampilan Jackson bersama seorang rapper wanita yang begitu memukau. Suara husky yang begitu khas milik Jackson masih menggema di telinganya. Maka dari itu setelah ia melakukan perfom, ia mencari keberadaan Jackson. Namun ia tidak menemukannya di mana pun.

"Anda melihat Jackson?" Tanya Jaebum pada seseorang yang ia yakin tadi yang menangani Jackson.

"Oh dia sudah pulang, karena katanya ia urusan mendadak. Jadi ia pulang setelah ia perfom." Jawab orang tersebut.

"Ah.. Terima kasih." Balas Jaebum. Setelah mengetahuinya pun ia segera bergegas.

Namun kini ia hanya berdiam diri di kamarnya dengan penuh rasa gelisah. Mendengar kepulangan Jackson membuatnya panik. Setelah perayaan Asian Music Festival yang begitu berakhir, tanpa ragu ia langsung berpamitan. Ia tahu benar kemana Jackson pergi, yakni rumah sakit. Namun ia tidak tau rumah sakit mana yang didatangi Jackson. Panggilannya ke Jackson tak kunjung diangkat. Semakin membuatnya khawatir. Hingga akhirnya Jackson memasuki kamarnya. Namun dengan ekspresi yang membuat takut dirinya.

"Tak apa, aku pasti akan selalu menemanimu di sela kesibukan konserku." Tutur Jaebum masih mencoba menawar.

"Enak saja!" Bantah Jackson sambil memukul bahu Jaebum.

"Jadi apa yang dikatakan dokter?" Tanya Jaebum mencari kepastian.

"Dokter bilang, kalau hal itu tak ingin terjadi, maka kita harus menggunakan pengaman kalau melakukannya lagi." Jawab Jackson datar.

"Eh, jadi kau tidak hamil?" Tanya Jaebum lagi meyakinkan.

" _Ne._ " Jawab Jackson dengan senyuman lebar di wajahnya.

"Oh. Aku tidak tahu harus bahagia atau tidak." Bingungnya. Karena di satu sisi ia sedih harus gagal menjadi seorang ayah tetapi di sisi lainnya ia senang karena agenda konsernya terselamatkan.

"Aku bisa hamil kalau masa promosi albumku sudah selesai." Gumam Jackson malu-malu. Matanya pun tak berani menatap Jaebum.

"Aku menunggunya." Balas Jaebum. Ia rengkuh tubuh Jackson, memeluk erat tubuh pria yang berhasil merebut dunianya. Ia kecup lembut kening Jackson. Menghantarkan rasa kasihnya pada yang terkasih.

 **-END-**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **6 bulan kemudia, Cina**

"Mama, kenapa kau tidak memberitahuku mengenai pil itu dan mengatakan bahwa aku beta?" Tanya Jackson pada mamanya akan ketidaktahuannya selama ini.

"Salah siapa yang selalu membolos ketika pelajaran sex, hah?" Sahut Mama.

"Habisnya aku kira akan mengetahuinya dengan sendirinya. Lagi pula kan agak.. uhuk.. huekk.. huee.. uhuk.."

Jackson langsung melesat ke westafle. Memuntahkan semua isi perutnya yang telah ia makan pagi ini. Rasa mual menyerang hebat tubuhnya. terus terbatuk, membuat khawatir seisi rumah.

"Apa kau melakukannya ketika kemarin Jaebum konser di Cina, Jackson?" Tanya Mamanya melihat keadaan Jackson, yang kemudian dijawab hanya dengan anggukkan kepala, karena ia yang masih sibuk dengan aksi muntahnya.

"Cepat cek sana." Titah sang mama sambil menyerahkan gelas kecil dan sebuah alat tes kehamilan. Sedang Jackson tak bisa berkata apa-apa. Melihat benda yang diserahkan mamanya, membuatnya kehilangan fokusnya. Namun ia hanya menurut dan masuk ke kamar mandi.

 **Korea**

 _Jamkkanman brabwa neomu eosaek hajima_

 _Don't worry, mami wnhaneunde soljikhaejyeobwa_

 _Cheoeum bol ttaebuteo algi itjanha_

 _Hwaksini deulgireul barae geugeotman_

...

Suara dering ponsel terdengar nyaring, menandakan akan adanya panggilan. Jaebum lihat ponselnya yang berdering. Menampakkan sebuah foto yang begitu didambanya dan sebuah nama yang selalu dirindunya.

" _Yobosae.."_

" _YAK! BERANINYA KAU IM JAEBUM! Setelah kau menyerangku tanpa pengaman. Beraninya kau meninggalkanku sendirian di hotel hanya unutk konser bodohmu itu. CEPAT DATANG KEMARI BERSAMA KELUARGAMU. JIKA KAU MASIH MAU MELIHAT HASIL PERBUATANMU!"_

 _Tek.. tut tuut..._

"Eomma, kau mendengarnya?" Tanya Jaebum pada eommanya yang berada tak jau darinya.

" _Ne_." Jawab sang eomma.

"Kalau begitu segeralah bersiap, jika kau tak ingin batal memiliki cucu, eomma. Kita akan berangkan ke Cina malam ini." Ujar Jaebum dengan senyuman merekah di wajahnya.

"Aku datang Jakson-ah."

.

.

.

Kosakata mandarin:

Dàyí = bibi dari ibu

Bàba = ayah

Māmā = ibu

Gēgē = kaka laki-laki

Duìbùqĭ = maaf

Méi shìr = tak apa

Wèi = halo


End file.
